A bat in Bayville's skies
by destroyerzootycoon2
Summary: Crossover Batman and X-men evolution: Bruce Wayne meets professor Xavier and learns about the X-men, instead of telling the world he joins them in the form of Batman.
1. Chapter 1

X-men Evolution y Batman crossover:

The Bat in Bayville's sky

Character 1

The X factor part1

_**Gotham City, Wayne mansion:**_

Bruce Wayne, the last of his family since that night, two bullets both of his parents dead.

He swore vengeance and that he would never let any kid suffer from that. Bruce sighted but how could he do that. "I guess the training that I received since I was little is not enough, I mean I am 16 and no one will take me seriously!"

He re-entered the mansion, millions of toughs running around his head "perhaps I could go to Asia and convince some one train me some more." He started planning but stopped dead on his tracks at the voice of his butler and father figure Alfred "Master Bruce there appears to be someone in the phone for you, a professor called… Charles Xavier if I'm correct"- "Pass it here Alfred, hello?"

From the other line of the phone a voice full of knowledge and wisdom said "Good evening Mr. Wayne"-"Please call me Bruce, what can I help you with?"-"I know that the Wayne industries supports lots of schools around the world including the Xavier institute for the gifted I'm afraid that we require some money to accommodate some new students, we need your help, would you be so kind to authorize the paycheck" Bruce stood there tough full, he knew that Xavier was a friend of his dad but he never remembered a little bit of information coming out of the institute, no reports of students, or even an event, for all he knew maybe they were using his money for the wrong reasons, but he remembered speaking with his dad about it.

_Flashback:_

"_Dad why did you give money to the man in the wheelchair?" seven year old Bruce asked his dad. _

_His dad replied with a grin. "Because Xavier helps people, people different from the others, he is a good man"- "what people does he help?"-"People… you know different and special"._

_End of flashback._

Bruce remained silent for a moment, but he thought of something that will clear his doubts and appear professional as well "Mr. Xavier I afraid that I will have to go to the institute and see the installments, after I see that everything is correct I will give you the money, is that Ok with you?"

Xavier took his time to answer "Yes Bruce, when can you come?"-"I will be there tomorrow afternoon, if it is ok with you"-"Yes, I will send you the address, goodbye Bruce."- "Goodbye Mr. Xavier"

Bruce turned to Alfred. "Alfred can you prepare some clothing for tomorrow, I will go to the Xavier institute and see it"-"Of course Master Wayne" he turned and left.

"Well at least I will not be bored tomorrow" Bruce thought.

_**Xavier institute, Bayville:**_

Charles turned to his two students Jean and Scott. He knew they were curious about the call he just made, he spoke calmly. "I just phoned Mr. Wayne, he said that we will give us the money"

Scott was the first to spoke" Sweet that means that we can finally prepare everything for the new students without a problem". Jean nodded her head excitedly.

"Not so fast Scott, I'm afraid that Bruce wants to see the institute before he gives us the paycheck"-"Oh man, when does he comes?". " Tomorrow afternoon, I think you got a match to go don't you?" Jean nodded "Yes, I got to take some pictures, see ya later professor" "goodbye professor"-"goodbye kids". Charles turned to Ororo aka Storm, her old friend smiled at him "You'll see that tomorrow Mr. Wayne will find nothing wrong with the institute"-"I know Ororo, we have to go to the train station in a couple of hours to bring our new student Kurt home, and as for Bruce I know he won't find what we X-men do".

_**Bayville high: **_

The stadium was full at the foot-ball game, Jean took a picture of the leader of the local team, Duncan Matthews, and he smiles at her "one for the paper Jean" –"No this one goes to my personal collection".

Not so far, Scott seated there playing with a coin not paying so much attention to the game his thoughts were on Jean, he felt jealous of Duncan "the jerk". His coin slipped out of his hand.

"Oh no, my cash" just as he tried to reach the coin he watched the hand of a robber, his friend spotted it too "should we call the police?"-"No, leave this to me".

Duncan spotted it too; two of his friends took a break to grave the little fella.

The robber was Todd "Toad" Tolansky, a freshman with low income; one of Duncan's goons grabbed him by the collar and throw him to the nearest thing, "Well look what do we got here? The Toad" Toad spoke up "hey yo, this is not what it looks like".

"Put him down" Duncan turned to see Scott "Get lost Summers, why do you care of the toad anyways" "It's just that I'm not a fan of three against one" Duncan pushed Scott and he pushed him back "You shouldn't have done that Summers" throwing a punch that knocked Scott's glasses, causing his laser beams to come out of both of his eyes throwing Duncan and exploding a near ban.

Duncan's friends didn't see the laser cause Toad throw some slime in their eyes. The people ran out of the stadium terrified, not even looking back, Jean used her powers to find Scott, he was afraid, powers for that one.

Scott was covering his eyes, she spotted his glasses.

"Hot to touch" she moved the glasses with her mind to Scott's face and gently put them.

"Jean?" -"Shh, it's ok Scott"

Scott smiled at her "Thanks Jean".

"Jean over here" They both turned to see Duncan, with a couple of bandages in his head, Scott turned and said "Go with him I will be fine" "Thanks Scott"

Scott frowned slightly, why his friend did not see the feelings he had for her. "Thanks for saving me yo" Toad stated "Don't mention it" Toad saw a fly and catches it fast with his large amphibian tongue.

A cop watched Scott who was near the fire for a second, and then he put the pieces together in his mind: "Hey what caused the fire was….." Professor X changed his thoughts quickly from his car "… a leak in the propane tank".

"We must go Storm, Kurt is waiting for us".

_**Gotham:**_

Bruce checked all his stuff; he got everything he needed, grappling hook, metal boomerangs that he didn't know how to call and his utility bell. He took a deep breath it was time, completely dressed in black and with a mask to hide his identity he jumped out of the window, and headed straight to his motorcycle (batman Zero year style).

He began to drive through the city until he spotted the place wanted to go, "crime alley". The place where the worse filth of Gotham hides. The place where his parents were killed.

He jumped out of his motorcycle and waited patiently, he just had to wait. He knew the place like the back of his hands, after all he could never forget it, and the nightmares still haunted him.

_**Flashback:**_

_The happy family walked out of the cinema, Thomas, Martha and Bruce started walking towards were Alfred was waiting for them. "That all evil…." Bruce's reenactment of the movie was cut short by the sound of a drunk man coming towards them. "We will start with the pearls around the lady's neck" Thomas acted fast throwing a punch at the man, and started to beat the crap out of him._

_Bruce cheered for him, but in a lucky shot the man shot his dad straight in the chest and then shot his mother, he turned to Bruce and pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger, but there were no more bullets. He turned and ran at the sound of a police car. Bruce kneeled besides his mother and heard her whisper before dying "Honey, don't be scared". He started crying at the loss of the people that he loved the most._

_**End of flashback**_

He heard a scream, a little girl's scream, and snapped out of his flashback.

He headed to that direction, and found what he was looking for: a girl about 9 years old was shivering of fear against a wall were she was being held by a guy who was pissed off.

"Listen here you little brat, were the hell is my money!?" The little girl sobbed softly and received a slap across de face "Answer me!"-"I don't have it mommy and daddy died a week ago, I don't even know that they had debt with you, please let me go!" the girl cried in fear as the criminal pulled out a knife "Wrong answer" he was about to slice her throat when Bruce punched him square in the face, "Get away from her" the criminal looked surprised for a second but then his expression changed into one of fury "listen here you bastard this is not your problem now get lost!" the figure stood protecting the girl of him, the man screamed in rage and tried to punch him, but hit thin air, he felt a kick in the back, and turned to see the figure standing there "Leave or I will make you regret being born"

The man didn't hear him he tried to punch him again but he missed and Bruce in a quick attack broke one of the guys ribs and smashed his head against the street, leaving him unconscious, he turned to the girl and asked " Are you alright" the girl didn't respond, just stared at him, he realized that she was scared of the mask that make him look like a robber, he took it off and smiled at her, he wasn't one to comfort people, but hey, he can try "It's ok, you are safe"

The girl hugged him and whispered a soft thank you. He took where she lived with her aunt and uncle and grimaced at the condition of the place, he hugged her and said his goodbye, but stopped as he heard a soft voice "thank you, nobody in the world has ever cared of me, and you are so kind, thanks"

The little red-head entered her house and Bruce heard yelling "PAMELA ISLEY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He heard a loud **SMACK.**

Bruce just stands there shaking with fury, he wanted to get inside and beat the crap out of them but then again he could do nothing. They were her legal guardians and this was Gotham, no one would care. He sends the house a last glare and saw the little girl waving at him before disappearing.

He sighted.

"Tomorrow better be a relaxing day." He thought, before disappearing into the night.

**A/N: Hey guys, what do you think of the story? Please leave a review. Oh and I will accept request, the most popular will make an appearance in the story.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The bat in Bayville´s sky

Character 2

The X-Factor part 2

**Wayne Mansion:**

Alfred smiled as young Bruce Wayne checked that he had everything for the trip, he hoped that this trip will distract Master Bruce. He spends so much time training and brooding, he had no social life at all, expect for him and young Zatanna Zatara that sometimes visited them to check her friend. He remembered the Bruce from before: he smiled and liked running across the halls of the mansion. After his parents left him, he was mostly found staring out of the window into nothingness and training martial arts. Bruce blamed himself. He was the one who pleaded his parents to see the movie. He swore that he would find the man who killed his parents after the police didn't find him. He still was searching for him.

Bruce turned to Alfred "While I'm away Alfred please go have son fun"-"Of curse Master Bruce, I will visit the park and feed some of the local birds" Bruce just raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged, Alfred had weird ideas of fun. "I better get going, see you later" He said without any trace of emotion "Master Bruce, please try to enjoy yourself" Bruce mumbled something that sounded like a "sure".

In the plane Bruce started to see the investigations that he made about the institute. Apparently it did have students, one was a young man with sunglasses and the other was a pretty read head. Bruce instantly had a flashback of the little read head called Pamela that he saved yesterday. "She is so young; no kid should go through that at the age of ten" he knew the pain that she must have felt; loosing you parents will leave a scar that will never heal. "How can I help? No criminal or mafia boss will fear Bruce Wayne, the rich boy of Gotham, he sighted; I need something different than the rich kid approach, I promised my mom and dad that I will bring justice to this city, sadly I don't have any ideas" he said to no one in particular, turning to the matters at hand he said "I will think of it later, after I watch the Xavier institute" Little did Bruce know that this trip will change the curse of his life, forever.

**Somewhere near Bayville:**

The engine of a motorcycle roared through the deserted road that leads to Bayville, the owner of the motorcycle turned and stopped in a shop. The owner of the shop was busy checking his inventory for third time in the day when he heard the sound of the door opening. "There´s something I can help with sir?" The man spoke with deep voice "Just water" he went to get the paper barely registering the owner saying something about the weather. The title of the newspaper was a report of the accident at the stadium "Problems" he gave the man the money for the water and turned. The owner of the shop heard a slicing noise and the mysterious man gave him the bottle with the top of it cut. "Recycle that for me". He said before leaving with direction to Bayville.

**Xavier institute:**

""Everyone, gather in the meeting room there is someone that I want you to meet"" the professor told everyone in the house trough telepathy. Scott and Jean walked trough hallways in an awkward silence. "So how is Duncan" Jean turned to him a reassuring smile "He is fine, thank goodness he forgot everything within 10 minutes of the accident, he doesn't even remembers that they were winning" Scott sighted in relief. They entered the room and spotted a man wrapped in a cloak. The professor announced "Jean, Scott this is Kurt, he will join us in the Institute" Scott extended his hand "Hi my name is Scott" the figure extended his hand and Scott notice that he had three blue fingers, Scott shook it, the poor kid was nervous, he stepped back giving chance to Jean to get closer; she shook his hand as well and they noticed that he was more relaxed. "So Kurt do you have any powers?" Jean said trying to ease the tension; they wanted to show him that there was nothing wrong with using his powers. He took out his cloak, his face was also blue and had long hair that reached his neck, he smiled and said "Ja (1), check this out" he transported to the other side of the room, freaking out Jean "Zhat do you think?" Scott smiled "that's pretty cool Kurt"-"Zhanks, but I bet zhat you power is very cool too" Scott laugh and said "I don't think that`s a good idea". Charles wheeled closer to Kurt and extended an object that looked like a watch "we have another surprise for you Kurt, this is an image inducer" He activated it and Kurt changed of appearance "I look normal!" Kurt said exited, smiling ear to ear "you always have been Kurt" said Storm "This will only help you so that people do not fear your special qualities" he turned to Scott and Jean "You better go to school, both of you" Scott before leaving said "Professor there is something that I wanted to tell you, yesterday there was this kid… I think he may be like us" The professor looked deeply in thought "Watch him today, I`ll think of something, today is a busy day Scott, remember that Mr. Wayne is coming today, please behave"- "sure thing professor, Jean and I will do as you say"-"Scott, I heard what happened yesterday, you have to be more careful" Scott looked down "It wasn't my fault"-"I know, just try to stay out of trouble, we all are a family, if you have any problem you can come with me or Ororo"-" I know professor, I better get going, I will see you later"

Bayville high:

Toad was bored, for some reason principal Darkholme had called him to her office, he didn't have done anything wrong "Todd Tolansky" the principal called from her office. He walked and dropped unceremoniously in the chair "Excuse me, I will open a window" Toad didn't even flinch at the comment, he heard that a lot, even as a kid he was used to it, nicknames like dirty toad or the stinky toad were funny to him now that he looked back at them. If only they knew "I heard that you made some friends mister Tolansky" Toad raised an eyebrow at her "you heard wrong yo" –"you don't want to tell me about your new friend Scott Summers?" "Listen yo, I don't know what you are talking about…" the chair moved and now he faced a blue monster "You will give me information of him, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Toad stammered "yes...who are you?" the monster transformed, and became a blue lady "my name is Mystique and I have a proposal for you"

Meanwhile Scott was at his locker, saving all his stuff so that he could go to lunch "You coming Scott"-"Yeah, save me a place" he finished putting his stuff but was grabbed by the shoulder "hey yo, remember me" Scott looked at Toad, he had picked the perfect time to speak, the hallways were empty, that scared Scott a little "What do you want Todd?" -"Nothing yo" he jumped, and now was on top of the lockers "here let me see your glasses" With a quick movement of his tongue he grabbed the glasses"Hey! Give me back my glasses Toad!"- "What's the matter Summers, afraid of opening your eyes?" Scott tried not to panic but it was always hard to not do it "Toad give me back my glasses NOW!" Toad smiled "No problem yo" he placed his glasses in his hand, dropping slime in his hand. "You know what we have in common Summers" Scott putted his glasses and tried to get rid of the slime in his hand "Yeah that now we are both slimy"-"No yo, we are both freaks, and as weird as it sounds we only have each other, so what do you say, friends?" he said extending his hand, Scott made a face but shook it anyways "Well see you later yo". Scott went to the cafeteria, grabbed a phone and dialed the professors number "yes, Scott" Scott shivered "God, don´t do that professor, you know how much that creeps me out"-"Sorry Scott, what do you wanted to say?" "It´s about the mutant that I told you about"-"Yes, Todd Tolansky, Cerebro detected him with using his powers; what do you think"-"I don't know professor, I mean the guy has the hygiene of a dead pig"-"It doesn't matter, he is a mutant and if he lets us we will help him, see you after school" Scott sighted and went to eat his lunch.

**Xavier Institute:**

""Storm, I need you to make an audition"" Storm stopped watering her plants and went to change into her suit, but in her way to her room she spotted a black car stopping in front of the house "that must be Mr. Wayne" she muttered.

Bruce sighted in relief, being inside a plane and then a car was not something that he liked; it made him feel trapped "So this is the institute" he noticed that it was very far from the center of the city, and in a private area "Interesting, I will search more clues inside" realizing that he was speaking alone and that he must look like a crazy person he decided to stop searching and start to see the institute, Bruce knocked the door and waited. The door opened, and revealed a young kid with dark blue hair "hello, zhat can I help you whit?" Bruce smiled at the young lad "My name is Bruce Wayne, I came here to speak with the professor" Kurt eyes widened "Mr. Wayne? I zhough you were older!" Bruce chuckled "Yeah that´s what most people think, so what is your name?" "Kurt"-"Nice to meet you Kurt, can you show me were Mr. Xavier is" "Ja, please follow me".

While they were walking down the hallways Bruce picked up some interesting stuff, there was a burn mark in the wall, someone normal would have said that it was because of the irresponsibility of the kids, but not Bruce, the burn was way to precise, it looked like if it was made by a laser. They stopped in front of a large office that reminded him of his father´s study. Before Kurt could knock a voice called from inside "Please come in" Bruce raised an eyebrow. Odd. "Ah, Bruce, it´s been so long since I last saw you, I think you were nine" Bruce smiled and was about to say something about watching the institute but was interrupted by Xavier "So, shall we see the institute"-"You read my mind" Kurt laughed, "Oh you have no idea mein (2) friend"-"shall we Bruce?"-"please, lead the way"

Xavier was explaining the history of the institute when a lightning was heard. Bruce commented "Weird, there wasn't a cloud in the sky when I arrived".

**Outside the mansion:**

Toad looked at the place where Scott had sent him, the middle of the forest nearly at the end of Bayville; he looked around trying to find Scott. It started raining out of nowhere, and thunders could be heard all over the place "What the heck?" a lightning nearly hit him and he started running (or in his case jumping) towards the nearest house: The Xavier Institute.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen!"Strom cried in horror. Kurt was walking around the mansion, checking out his new home, he smile; it was nice being around people like him, that didn't see him like a monster. He turned around at the sound of the doors opening. He felt the strength of the wind in his face, suddenly a guy with an interesting outfit that resembled a frog flying towards "Zhat the hell!" "watch it yo!" Toad snapped angrily at the blue elf kicking him in the arm breaking his watch "Oh no, my image inducer, you ruined it!" "Like if I care, elf"-"That's it, you are coming down toad boy" Toad make and agile move trying to hit Kurt in the face but he transported to the other side of the room, with a smug expression in his face at the reaction of the toad "Like people say here in America, na na na".

Bruce was busy watching the institute, they had entered Kurt´s room and there was blue fur in the floor. "You look troubled Bruce"-"Sorry Mr. Xavier, it´s just that I had a busy week" Xavier didn't say anything but tried to reach his mind to his surprise it was blocked. He tried again, with more force this time but couldn't, Bruce turned around slowly "you are trying to read my mind" he said flatly "How did you know"-"A friend thought how to protect my mind from others and feel when someone is trying to get in my head" the professor sighted "I´m sorry Bruce, but I was trying to make sure that you didn't have doubts"-"Why?" you don't understand what we are doing here, you see…" they heard a fight in the hallway, Bruce acted by instinct and instructed the professor to stay inside, he closed the door behind him and looked for the fight, and what he saw left him without breath for a second. Kurt now covered in blue fur and with a tail was fighting a teen that jumped like crazy and had a long tongue, he was frog. Kurt received a punch in the face that made him turn around. "Mr. Wayne!" he cried in horror realizing that he just had blown the cover for the institute. Toad wasted no time and wrapped his tongue around Kurt´s and started suffocate him. Bruce waited no time and punched Toad in the ribs "What the hell yo" Bruce smirked and grabbed Toad and pushed him to the other side of the room "Mr. Wayne, how did you do that"-"I'll explain you later right now we need to get this guy outside your house" Kurt nodded "Here let me" he transported to were Toad was and grabbed him by the collar, but Toad reacted fast and knee him in the stomach making him teleport somewhere. Bruce turned to Xavier "where did they go?"-"oh no, they went to the danger room"-"The what?" "A training facility" ""Scott, Jean, Kurt transported to the danger room with Todd, the danger room protocol of security will activate and hurt them badly"".

Scott and Jean rushed to the danger room.

"Bruce I believe that it´s better if you stay here"-"Sorry Xavier, but I believe that I will go, witch way?" Xavier sighted and leaded the way to the danger room. At arriving Bruce scanned the scene in front of him: Kurt was trying to avoid being cut in half by a huge machine that resembled a giant scissor, meanwhile, Toad was having a hard time trying to avoid being shot.

Bruce reached for his belt, bur remembered that he didn't bring it "Dam it, I will have to do it the old way" He ran to the danger room and kicked with all his strength the giant scissor, all cameras turned to him, two launched at him but he avoided them making them hit each other, he heard the sound of a laser, Scott and Jean had entered the room and started helping. "Mr. Wayne what the heck you are doing here" Scott called avoiding a laser. Bruce didn't respond and grabbed a laser machine and pointing it at the other "You glasses I need you to distract the scissor meanwhile I take care of the laser, alright?" Scott nodded.

"Charles I'm so sorry, I didn't know that Todd will run to the institute..."-"It's ok Ororo, right now we need to disable the danger room" Xavier stopped to stare to the window, Bruce was holding in the danger room, and it looked like he was doing it without a problem. "Deactivate all defense systems" the room went dead in a matter of seconds.

Scott sighted in relief; Bruce had damaged his suit but didn't seem to care. Toad had escaped while he could, but the professor surely had erased his mind when he stepped a foot out of the institute. Jean tried to reach Bruce´s mind but to her surprise was rejected, she tried again and again and again until Bruce sighted "Could you please stop trying to get in my head is annoying" Jean gasped and Scott gulped, if they didn't erase his mind their secret was out. They would be hunted down and they would never see each other again. Loan reclined against the door, he had watched all the fight; he looked at the new comers, the blue elf was inexperienced but he tried to make up for that by using his powers to confuse the machine, but the guy in the fancy clothes was different, he appeared to have no powers at all, but he had moves that he hadn't seen since he was in Asia, when he faced the… Logan's eyes narrowed and he growled taking out his claws he jumped to the room and kicked Bruce in the face. He recuperated quickly; he turned and kicked Logan in the face that made him back away for a second. "You got guts to come here assassin"-"What are you talking about"-"You don't fool me, I've seen those movements that you did, you are part of the League of Assassins".

Bruce growled and punched Logan in the jaw, Logan smirked when he saw Bruce groan in pain "Pure adamantium skeleton, you can't hurt that" he cut Bruce in the chest with one of his claws and kicked him in the face. "You are a tuff one I will give you that, but I will end you for what you people did to me". Logan was about to cut Bruce´s head off but the professor called from behind him "Logan stop that right now!"-"Sorry Chuck but this kid is dangerous, you see what he just did, he just held against the danger room being a simple human"-"Please Logan, there´s no need for this"-"Read his mind and then we talk"-"I can´t, he can block me out"-"See told you, he is dangerous". Bruce considered his options, he had three claws in his face, he could try to break Logan´s arm, but that would make the others attack him, he tried as hard as he could to think of a plan to escape but couldn't. He noticed that the read head apparently had telepathic powers. He groaned in annoyance "I´m so going to regret this" he muttered darkly "Read my mind" everyone turned to look at him "Zhat?"-"You heard me, read my mind; that will show you I mean no harm to you" Xavier considered that, Logan wanted answers, he knew that look in his eyes, he wanted to rip Bruce´s head off. He turned to Jean and nodded.

"This will just take a while"-"Then let´s get this over with" Jean sensed Bruce´s barriers disappear and started looking in his mind. (Inside Bruce´s mind) _**She looked at his parents and the good times that they had, she looked deeper and found the training that he received by some ninjas, they were painful to watch, because often he was covered in his own blood, she watched him say no to his master at the idea of killing a murderer. He barely escaped alive. Jean sensed the most painful memory was coming, she saw Bruce´s parents walking in the street, when suddenly a man with a gun came out of nowhere and shot Bruce´s parents. She felt the pain, the sadness, the anger that Bruce had felt, but the strongest one was revenge. He wanted revenge. She now was in a graveyard, Bruce was kneeling in front of the grave of his parents, she heard him say "I swear that I will not let anyone, suffer what I am suffering, no criminal would be safe, but I will not kill them, I will bring them to justice; I promise mom, I promise dad. I will never forget you."**_

Jean closed her eyes letting some tears roll down her cheeks; she looked up at Bruce "I´m so sorry" Bruce said nothing, but nodded. Logan growled "So what did you find"-"He is a good person, he had a good reason to join the league of…whatever, he didn't kill a murderer, even if when his life was at sake" Logan looked at Bruce and retracted his claws.

"Zhis is all my fault" Kurt said bitterly and transported somewhere. Bruce got up, he seemed unaffected by the slice that he had in his chest. "Mr. Xavier, what do you do here" - "We help people like us; you just witness a failed attempt to help a fellow mutant"-"Mutant?"-"A mutant is a human that was born with special abilities, this abilities are triggered by a gene that I call the X-gene, this give us our special abilities".

Scott moved closer to Bruce "Are you okay? He snorted "I´ve been through worse"-"I just wanted to thank you". Bruce smiled at him and looked around "Where is Kurt" I think I know where he is"-"I will go with you" Scott looked at him like he had grown a second head "You want to talk to him?"-"I know what the kid feels, he is completely wrong, besides" he looked to Logan who was glaring at him "I think that one slice in the chest is enough for today" Scott smirked.

Kurt was sitting in the Black bird "Man I screwed this up" he sighted miserably.

"Kurt, you there?"-"Ja" Scott seated next to Kurt "Tuff day huh" Kurt nodded slowly "How is Mr. Wayne?"-"I´m fine Kurt" Kurt jumped in surprise "I didn't hear you come in" Bruce shrugged "I'm good at sneaking up on people" Scott shivered "You say that like if that´s a good thing" Bruce ignored the comment "I´m so sorry of the trouble that I got you into Mr. Wayne"-"What do you mean?; it was me who entered the room, it was me who decided to attack the Toad"-"Yes but I was supposed to not reveal myself" Bruce didn't say anything for a while "What you people do is amazing, helping each other like that, my father was right, Charles Xavier is indeed a good man, and he has won my respect and my help" Scott´s jaw nearly hit the floor "That means… that you will help us" Bruce nodded. "Bruce I was thinking, that maybe you will like to join us" Scott said. He saw what he did in the danger room, he fought Logan. He was not normal, maybe he could help them.

"I remember a promise that I did a long time ago; that I will help everyone that needed help, no matter how or who he was, there would be justice" he thought of it for a while "You will have to ask the professor about it" Kurt smiled and hugged Bruce "Yes, this means that you can teach those awesome ninja moves that you did, Ja?" Bruce smiled "One step at a time"

Xavier couldn't believe his ears; Bruce had volunteered not just to help them financially but to join them at the mansion. "Bruce, I words cannot express how grateful I am, that you offer your help"-"Professor for a long time I have been searching for a way to help people, wath you are doing here is good" Logan was in the office as well "I´m sorry for trying to cut your head kid" Bruce shrugged "Not the worse welcome I got" Logan smirked "Boy I already started to like you" Bruce smiled before returning to his serious expression "Professor the materials that the frog had in his suite are expensive, for what you told me he doesn't have the money for buying that, I think some else hand is pulling the strings" Xavier nodded, he had a feling that he knew who.

_**Mystique´s office:**_

"You were given the chance to join the institute, an act as a spy from inside there and you blow it?!"-"Listen yo, it wasn't my fault, if it wasn't for the blue elf and that guy…." Mystique had it "NO MORE EXCUSES, OUT NOW!" Toad ran in time to evade a chair that was thrown at him. Mystique started muttering something. "Don´t be so hard on the kid" a shadow said from behind her "I´m sorry"-"Don't worry Mystique, my plan is already in motion" he said before disappearing. Mystique shivered, he always give her the creeps. She remembered that she forgot to ask the Toad: Who was that other guy that he was talking about.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but you know how things are, work and stuff like that.**

**What did you tough of this chap? Please leave a review and tell me if a made some mistakes. Oh and by the way, should there be romance in the story? Something like Bruce/Rogue or Bruce/Kitty? , leave your thoughts or couples that you wish to see. There will be more DC characters but not right now. **


	3. Chapter 3

The bat in Bayville´s sky

Character 3

The X-impulse

**Illinois**

Kitty Pryde rolled in her bed, she had tried to block away the nightmares, but the always came. It was the same nightmare that she had yesterday, and the entire week. She was flying very high above the ground, she couldn't see anything but the clouds and some skyscrapers, suddenly she started falling, she could see the ground and before she could hit it she wakes up. But this time around she did hit the ground but phased trough it. She could feel the ground moving around her; she felt like a shadow like if there was nothing to stop her from falling to hell.

She woke up screaming and crying. "Kitty, what´s wrong!" She heard her mother call with a worried voice from upstairs, "why the heck I'm like at the bottom of the stairs!" Kitty tough worried, still scared about her dream "What happened mom, where am I, what happened?" her mother hugged her, her dad in the other hand, stared at the ceiling his eyes wide in disbelief "it´s okay sweetheart, you were only sleep walking"-"I don't think that´s what happened, look!" her pillow and blanket were in the middle of the floor, like if they were always there.

"What it´s happening to me, what am I?" She started sobbing.

Why did this have to happen to her? Like if her life wasn't bad enough.

**Bayville**

The sky was dark in Bayville, something new to the citizens of the small town, they were used to nights with shining stars, this time the clouds covered all the sky, the stars and the moon were blocked by them; no soul was in the empty streets of Bayville, not with the rumors of a gang causing trouble. "Alright guys let's see loot" the leader smirked when he saw all the goods they have stolen, plus all the chemicals that the guy who hired them asked them for "The guy who lives in that house will find a nasty surprise when he returns home"-"Why the hell does the boss wants all this chemicals anyway"-"look guys, the man will pay us, we just need to do what he says" He smirked "and the other stuff that we stole was a bonus"-"alright guys, we will split in parts of twelve so that everybody gets a part" all of them nodded "hey where the hell is Frank?" they all looked around the abandoned warehouse, no sign of their missing comrade "do you think the cops got him?"-"he was right with us, he said he was going to the bathroom" they heard a knock in the door, one of them thought it was Frank and went to open it, when he opened the door he saw nothing but he heard a groan, he looked at his feet and gasped. There it laid Frank, bruised and with black eye. The bulbs exploded one by one, it turned pitch black inside, cold sweat ran trough everyone's foreheads. One of the gang members took out a flashlight and started looking for the problem; he turned around and found himself staring into white, cold eyes. He let out a yell and tried to shoot him but he was grabbed by the throat and hit in the head, knocking him out. The leader heard another scream at his left, one of his most trusted guys was down. He turned and shot, but the bullet just hit the wall, they were just six of the left. A black metallic object hit the only gun that they had, Jack Napier shivered and tough of the most reasonable idea: run. "I´m out of here!" he yelled. He tried to make a run to the door but someone smashed him into the ground. The shadow had the shape of a bat. His white eyes stared at them "Bob, what the hell it´s that?" Bob turned towards his subordinates "like if it matters, he will pay for messing with us, let´s attack him all at once; he can't beat us that way" one tried to kick him but his feet was grabbed and he felt a powerful punch in the crotch, he groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Two attacked at the same time, the bat jumped and grabbed both from behind and smashed their heads against each other. The other attacked quickly and managed to stab him in the left shoulder, the bat groaned in pain but turned and hit him in the face and then kicked him in the stomach. Bob smirked seeing that the bat was hurt "not so tough now, huh" he gestured his only man left, shaking in fear he took a step closer. Suddenly the bat throw something, Bob´s friend fell to the ground screaming in pain, he appeared to be electrified by a black thingy "That´s it, you are going down freak" he grabbed a near pipe and smashed it against the bat. He managed to hit him in the ribs, but the bat grabbed him by the neck "Who are you working for" the bat said in a voice that send shivers down Bob´s spine "We are not working for anybody" the bat blinked and throw him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs "We can do this the easy way, or the way I break all your ribs, you decide" Bob hesitated, the bat kicked him in the stomach, breaking a rib "TELL ME"-"ok, just please don't hurt me!... his name is Jonathan Crane, he lives in Illinois, I don't know why does he want this, just please don't hurt me!" Batman punched him in the face. He heard the sirens of the police cars in the distance; he grabbed his grappling hook and moved to the other building. "let´s see no ribs broken and a aching arm, not bad for the first night patrolling Bayville" Bruce quickly changed and put his suit in the backpack that he brought with him, he took a look at the place where he was stabbed, it was bruised but nothing important, his armor had protected him. Bruce jumped into the streets and headed towards the institute. He used his keys, to open the main gate; he walked slowly trying his best not to activate the new security system, he opened the door slowly, trying to be sneaky as possible (which was no problem for him). "Where have you been bub?" Logan asked from behind him, in the short weekend that they have spend together Logan had learned that when Bruce got out at night it was never to hang out or have fun, he went out to fight crime, with his new costume that his butler had sent him:

_Flashback:_

"_Well master Bruce here is all your clothes and most importantly the suit that you requested" Kurt transported closer "Zhat type of suit?" Bruce looked at his friend "something like the "costumes" that you guys have, but let´s just say that mine is a little more" he smirked and opened the bag "scarier" and indeed it was, it was an armor in all the ways, just that this armor had ears like a bat and a big black bat symbol in the chest. Jean looked at the suit and then back at Bruce, she had been in his mind, but still this guy was so complicated "Why a bat?"-"When I was a kid I was terrified of bats, they live in a cave close to my house, so I want to share my fear with the criminals" Kurt grabbed one of the black metallic bats "zhat is this?"-"A baterang" Scott snorted "a what?" Bruce grabbed one "It´s for dangerous situation" Charles looked at Bruce "Bruce what do you plan to do with all this"-"Protect the innocent people" Xavier smiled and nodded. Kurt throw a baterang at the wall "hey why is it doing that noise" Bruce turned and grabbed Kurt throwing the baterang outside. The baterang exploded "Oh, so that´s what it does" Kurt rubbed the back of his neck meanwhile Logan, Scott and Jean glared at him._

_End of flashback_

Bruce grabbed an apple and took a bite of it "Out, I stopped a gang and found out something interesting" -"Want to share?"-"No, why are you up anyways?"-"Cerebro detected a new mutant" Bruce stopped eating and tuned around "And?"-"Her name is Katherine Pryde, she lives somewhere in Illinois" Bruce turned serious for a second before smiling at Logan "Do you think that the professor would mind if I tag along in his recruitment trip"-"I don't think he would mind" Logan sniffed the air, he smelled blood, he grabbed Bruce´s left arm, Bruce grunted in pain "You were stabbed"-"he got a lucky shot"-"You were lucky, if it wasn't for you suit this will have turned different"-"look thanks for your concern, but I´m fine" Logan sighted "Please don't tell the others, I don't want to worry anybody"-"Ok kid but if you come next time with a broken rib or something like that, I won't stop Xavier, Jean and Scott" he chuckled " now they will give you a long lesson about this" Bruce nodded "Thanks Logan, go get some sleep, I have to check something before I go to bed"-"Night kid".

Bruce searched for Jonathan Crane in the criminal database, nothing appeared; he frowned and looked deeper, he tried everything but found nothing, finally he searched for him some schools, maybe he was a student. Bruce smiled when he found what he was looking for:

Jonathan Crane graduated as a chemist, he was very interested in fear, he had and insane amount of work in the subject, apparently he had wanted to do a fear formula but his boss didn't agree and he was fired the next morning for his ideas. He now worked at Deerfield high as a teacher of chemistry. He looked at the file of students that Crane had in his class. He had Katherine Pryde in his class. Bruce smiled; he could go with the professor to recruit Katherine and at the same time look for Crane.

**Kitty´s house:**

Kitty grabbed her backpack and tried to exit the door without anyone notice, but was to slow "Kitty where are you going?" Kitty groaned "to school mom, like, you guys don't want to talk about it and I have and chemistry exam, please mom" Kitty´s mother sighted, she heard her husband call for her daughter, she turned back to Kitty who had a pleading look in her eyes, she knew that Kitty didn't have friends, she wanted very hard to fit in, she was bullied by many girls at school that's why she wanted to have good grades, maybe she thought that they will like her that way. Her mother sighted and shook her head "Alright, but please come back quickly" she kissed her mother in the cheek and left to catch the bus. "Get in girl, I don't have all day" the driver said annoyed "like, sorry" she mumbled and found a seat, she sighted as she heard a couple of girls giggling and whispering something about her.

"Here are your exams please do them quietly I hate noise" Professor Crane stated, Kitty nodded at her professor. She had studied yesterday for this test and she was done in a couple of minutes "here is the exam professor" Crane looked up and then at her exam "thank you Pryde, I wish to have a quick word with you if you don't mind" Kitty frowned, she knew by gossip that if Crane got you doing something bad, he would make regret it, "like, I'm in trouble?" Crane didn't speak but handed her a piece of paper, she read it, it was physiologic test "what it is this for?"-"You are very clever Katherine; this is just a test that will help me see if I'm correct"-"Correct?"-"If I'm not wrong you will be just perfect for a project that I want to do, you and another special people will help" Kitty blushed at being called special "sure just, like, give me a second please" she read the test, many of them were easy, but there were a lot dedicated to fear, she bit her lip, she really hated those type of questions, but was she expecting of the creepiest teacher in the school?. She finished and handed it to Crane "thank you Katherine, you are about to be part of something very important" she smiled and noticed how two cheerleaders glared at her; no cheerleader had ever got the attention of Crane. Unknown to Kitty, Crane smirked and the alter ego in his mind was screaming in joy "yes this one has a lot that I can work with!, her fears are so interesting, I mean phasing who is afraid of that, I wonder what trauma she has?, it doesn't matter that the cargo from Bayville disappeared, I can still make it"

**Blackbird**

Jean sighted in boredom, why did she always had to go with the professor to missions, why didn't he asked Scott for this stuff. She looked around the jet: Bruce was in a chair checking something in his computer and the professor was piloting the blackbird, she turned to Bruce "What are you doing" Bruce stopped tipping and looked at her "just some research of the school"-"Really, what did you find?"-"Not much, but apparently Kitty was been bullied in school, there are reports of it." –"That was in the school page?"-"No, I hacked it" Jean gasped "It´s no big deal I have hacked the GCPD a lot of times" Jean looked at her friend with a disapproving way. Bruce changed the subject "Didn't you have exam today Jean?"-"Yes" she turned to the professor "Why did I have to come professor"-"Because you are very important, we want people to trust us and you are a prime example of what we do" –"Alright, so… why did Bruce come anyways ,how does he helps?" Bruce looked up from his computer again "Hey"- "Bruce actually asked to come with us".

**Kitty´s house:**

"Look there´s nothing wrong with my daughter" Kitty´s father said "Really, so you don't want to talk about last night" the professor asked knowing very well what had happened last night "What happened last night it´s not of your concern, please leave or I will call the police" Kitty´s father slammed the door shot "well so much for that approach" Jean mumbled. The professor thought of the situation for a second "Jean you will have to go and speak to Kitty directly at her school" Jean stared at him "That´s how people get arrested professor" Bruce spoke up "I will go too professor" Xavier nodded at both "let´s waste no time". Jean walked to the school with Bruce at his side "Bruce you´re hiding something" Bruce sighted "how did you know?"-"you don't have to be telepath to know that you are hiding something, so why did you come?" "I´m looking for someone, he paid some people in Bayville to steal a drug" Jean raised an eyebrow "What does it do?"-"It attacks the brain" Bruce stated simply.

**Deerfield high **

Kitty started putting all her stuff in her locker, two cheerleaders looked at her, the blonde one whispered "look it´s Kitty Pryde" the other one nodded and mocked loud enough for Kitty to hear "oh look at me, I´m Kitty Pryde and I´m good at everything, I´m even in a special project that Crane is doing" they started giggling "The only thing that she is not good at is sports class, let´s help her to skip it" Kitty was pushed into her locker and felt how it was slammed in her back "Hey let me out!" she heard those two giggling like crazy, oh how much she hated them "Hey this is not funny, let me out" she didn't hear anything "like, why is everybody so mean with me?" her eyes started to water until she heard the sound of someone whistling "hey let me out!" Suddenly she felt weird and when she knew it, she was in the hallway again "wow" said a voice from behind her, it was Lance Alvers. He was one of the bad boys of the school "You just phased through that locker"-"no, it just opened" Kitty tried to defend herself. Lance shook his head "no, you don't get it, I'm the only one who sees the beauty of it" he stepped back "here, watch this". He raised both of his hands and at his order the ground started shaking, the ground started to crack and the lockers opened one by one, he stopped, panting "You see?" Kitty looked at him in horror "no, you are not like me, you are just some sort of freak" she ran away. Lance smiled "you will see that we are not that different, I´m going to rock your world pretty Kitty"

**X-men Mansion:**

Logan was washing his motorcycle; he sniffed the air, trying to see if something had changed in the surroundings area, he picked a sent that he knew very well. He sniffed harder trying to see if his fears were true. "Saber-tooth!" he growled and went to put on his suit. His claws were ready to slice through the flesh of his arch-nemesis if necessary. He accelerated and drove as fast as he could to get away from the institute to protect the children; it was time to face the ghost of his past. He nearly run over Scott and Kurt "Jeez, what´s the matter with him" Kurt looked at his friend with a mischievous smile "Do we follow him" Scott smirked and ran to the garage, Kurt looked at the black ban and smiled, Scot saw this "no, no, if we are going we are going with style" he jumped into a red convertible and drove towards the exit "are you coming Kurt?" Kurt smirked and transported to his seat "Let's go".

**Deerfield high, underground facility:**

Crane walked rapidly grabbing all sorts of chemicals "I have to finish, then go to were that kid is and gas her" scarecrow chuckled "oh I can all ready feel her scream and twist in fear" Crane smirked "we will go right after I finish the fear formula" Scarecrow smiled "after all this years we will finally finish it" Crane looked at the cameras "she is right now in the yard, what the heck is she doing"-"long jump, duh"-"she is terrible at that"-"like if you were any good" Crane grimaced, he remembered all those years of bulling that he had suffered, he even created "the Scarecrow" to have a friend to escape all his problems at school and home. " No time for the nostalgia trip, finish the formula!" Jonathan looked at the screen again, he spotted a read head and a guy dressed in black "I haven't seen them before" –"I don't like the guy in black" Scarecrow hissed "I´m done"-"Good, let me take control" Jonathan blinked, what did he mean? "Yo know what I mean just close your eyes and let me take control" Jonathan looked at his work, he knew that he could trust himself, but he hoped that he didn't go overboard "ok".

Soon the Scarecrow, grabbed his mask and weird costume that give a terrifying look. "Let´s begin"

**A/N:**

**Next episode: Batman vs the Scarecrow, Lance vs Kitty, and a lot more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me.**

**I don't like how this episode turned out, what do you think? Anyways review and see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

The bat in Bayville´s sky

Character 4

The x-impulse part 2

Kitty groaned in frustration as she failed doing the long jump "Hey Kitty why don't you see how a professional does it", the cheerleader taunted and prepared for jumping, in mid air the ground attacked her, Kitty gasped and looked how sand dropped on her tormentor, she wanted so badly to smile but she knew who had caused the anomaly. On the top of the roof Lance smirked, he wanted the help of the Kitty to get inside the blasted office and get the test answers; he only needed to act like he wanted to help her, be her friend and bla, bla. Kitty spotted Lance and ran to the inside of the theater, she shook her head "Calm down Kitty" she kept saying to herself as she tried to avoid a horrible headache. She heard someone behind her and thinking it was Lance she throw a punch. Her eyes opened that she had hit a young, tall, attractive guy. "Oh, I´m like totally sorry I didn't mean to!" Bruce touched the place where she had punched him and grinned at her "you got quite the punch" Kitty blushed hard and giggled "I´m Kitty, what´s your name"-"I´m Bruce" Jean rolled her eyes at her friend "If you two are done with introductions, I think we have some more important things to discuss" Kitty turned to the first time to see Jean "Who are you" Jean smiled at her "I´m a friend" Kitty stepped back "What do you want?" Jean looked at Bruce for help but he was busy staring at some dark corner in the room "We just want to help you, we know what you are going trough" kitty scoffed and grabbed a mask from the wall "You don't know anything" she put the mask on and avoided making eye contact with Jean, she turned to look at the cute boy that she was talking with earlier and saw he was looking a little stressed, what was in the corner that bother him?.

Suddenly she felt something pulling the mask off her face, she gasped when she saw it levitating "Trust me when I tell you that I know what it feels like, I was even younger than you when it happened" Kitty tried to speak but she was so scared that nothing came out of her.

"You are seeing this too, right?" she asked Bruce hoping that all this was just a trick of his mind, Bruce didn't say anything but he growled and left the room, fast "Bruce?" Jean called after him wondering what was wrong with him "Great, just leave alone here with the poor kid" Kitty finally found back her voice and tried to get away from her "You don't understand, neither those that guy Lance" she tried to run but she stopped when she saw a shadow move behind her "It´s a freaking vampire!" Jean reached for her and grabbed her hand "Don't move a finger" Kitty looked at her "I tough that only worked with dinosaurs" she whispered. The bat grabbed some one from the corner and tossed him to the middle of the room "What the hell" Lance said in confusion, but his blood ran cold when he saw the figure standing above him "What the hell are you!" Lance snarled at him, the bat grabbed him by the collar, making him look straight into his eyes "I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman" Lance lost the ability to speak at that moment and only recovered from his shock when Batman throw him to the ground "Why were you spying Jean and the other girl" Batman growled at him, Lance lost all his fear and replaced it with anger "Like if it is any of your problem" They started to circle each other "IT is" Batman stated simply "You don't know who you are messing with, Bat-freak, I'm going to make the ground shallow you!" Lance yelled at him, Batman didn´t even blink "Then do it" Lance grinned and made the ground shook and started a huge earthquake, Batman took his grappling hook and disappeared in the roof "You can´t hide forever freak" he made the entire building tremble, he kept looking up trying to find him "Right behind you" Lance turned around and tried to punch Batman, he quickly grabbed his arm "I don't wish to fight you, but if you don't stop now, I will break your arm" Lance glared at him but stopped struggling. Jean looked between both of them and finally decided to say something "Why where you spying us?" Lance looked who looked pale as a sheet of paper, looking between him and the bat "I was trying to help Kitty"-"What?"-"you heard me, I know how you people are, you say sweet things to her and then you take her to a secret lab to extract her brain or something like that" Kitty gasped and looked in terror at Jean "It´s that true?" Jean glared at lance before answering "No, we will never hurt you, we just want to help control your powers for the good of humanity"- "Don't listen to her, that´s exactly what she wants you to believe in" Kitty started sobbing again "I don't know what to think" For her surprise the bat put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to do what they say to you, the choice is completely yours, you can hear that guy, or her, but there is a third choice" Kitty blinked "Really?" Batman nodded "Stay at home with your family and live a happy life, family it´s the most important thing that exist" Kitty looked down "I think, I will, like…"

They heard screams from outside, Batman quickly ran to the door, Kitty took some steps back, Lance saw his opportunity, he grabbed her arm "You´re coming with me"-"What?" kitty struggled she punched him in the nose and made her arm phase trough his hand. Jean stood right next to her, Lance held his nose for a while before smiling at her and Jean "Stay away from her Lance" He smirked "You think you can stop me read, well game on"- "Lance is not important right now" Batman said from the door, Lance looked insulted, Kitty and Jean confused "What?" the three yelled at unison "Come and see".

The entire school was covered in a brown type of fog. People screamed from inside the school, screaming was the only thing they could hear, except for the laughter of a madman standing in the middle of the fog, he had a mask in his face, dark soulless eyes, and a rope hanging around his neck (Batman Arkham Asylum), Kitty covered her eyes and headed back inside. This day was officially the worst day of her life.

Scarecrow laughed at the top of his lungs, seeing all this pathetic students and teachers cry in fear was something so beautiful "Please take the off me, the spiders will get in my eyes!" A cheerleader cried in fear hitting with her hand the non existing spiders in her legs, Scarecrow smirked behind the mask, let´s start getting results "My dear child, my poor little scared child" Scarecrow taunted from behind her. She screamed and turned around "A SCARECROW!"-"Yes, that´s what I am, tell me what you see please" He sprayed a little more dose in her face, magnifying the effects of his fear formula "Mommy, Daddy please don´t jump of that cliff, don´t leave me alone!"

"Ah, the fear of losing those close to you, so boring" Crane looked around, trying to find Kitty and finally find out why she was scared of phasing "I´m looking for you Kitty" he said in a mocking sing song voice.

"Get Kitty and Lance out of here Jean"-"What about you?" Batman got out a gas mask "This should help get that guy before he hurts more people"-"How are we going to get out" Kitty asked "With your help Kitty" Kitty blinked "Excuse me"-"You heard me, grab both the hand of Jean and Lance and phase them safely to the street"-"That´s impossible!" Jean closed her eyes and after a couple of seconds opened them "the professor is outside with Kitty´s parents, he says that could work" Kitty looked at her feet before nodding "ok, I will do it" Jean smiled at her, Lance grumbled something but gut closer to Kitty anyways "OK, just like, don't let go" She grabbed both of their hand and walked through the front doors, it felt like they were nothing, a guy ran right trough them, but nothing happened "This is so freaky" Lance muttered.

Bruce breathed heavy, hearing the screams of terrorized people was something that will haunt his nightmares for a couple of days "Not that I sleep a lot anyways".

"Well well, look what I found, a bat in the day light" Scarecrow taunted from the fog "Why don´t you come out and face coward" Batman growled, a claw grabbed Bruce by the face and ripped his gas mask off, Batman started coughing and fell to his knees, Scarecrow started laughing maniacally "I can't wait to see your fears"

**Bayville:**

Logan, accelerated following the scent of saber tooth, little did he know that he was being followed by two young kids, he took a quick turn disappearing "Do you see him?" Scott asked, Kurt looked around but found nothing "We lost him!" He hit the side of the car in frustration "What are you doing? You don't have to hit it!" Scott yelled but Kurt ignored him, he was looking at the top of a building "There he is!" Logan looked around the city trying his best to find his nemesis "Hey short stuff!" Saber tooth screamed at him, Logan growled and took out his claws slicing the motorcycle of his foe saber tooth jumped out and throw the bike of the roof not caring of any pedestrians, Kurt saw the bike heading their direction grabbed Scott´s wrist and teleported him to a near alley, the bike hit Scott´s car "No my car!" Kurt chuckled and transported them to where the fight was.

Saber tooth was grabbed be neck by wolverine and thrown against the wall, Victor groaned but then started chuckling "Looks like you haven't lost all your strength, I was so waiting for this"

Logan tried to slice him in two, but his enemy grabbed his hand and with his claws ripped the skin of his side.

The skin started to heal but it still hurt like hell. "You are passed your time Logan" Victor grabbed a car and tried to crush Wolverine, he smiled evilly. "Hey you ugly dude" Scott called from behind him and hit him with his lasers throwing Victor against the wall. Kurt transported to Logan and got him out "We can attack together, that will take them by surprise, Ja?" Logan barely nodded but at and invisible signal the three attacked at once, overpowering saber tooth, seeing that he had no chance right now, and he had to follow orders he took the first chance to escape, he jumped down the elevator hole. Wolverine was so tempted to go after him, but stopped as he heard the voice of his arch nemesis "A taste of things to come wolverine!"

"We totally beat him!" Kurt cheered, Scott smiled and nodded. Logan in the other hand was not happy, he got close to the young mutants "I don't fight your battles, so don't fight mine" he said before leaving. "He loves us"-"Right..." Scott rolled his eyes. He looked at the mess outside and heard sirens "We better live like now" Kurt nodded and activated his disguise "I hope Jean and the professor are ok"

**Deerfield high:**

Jean smiled once they finally out of that horrible fog, the professor wheeled closer "Jean are you all right!"-"Yes and so is Kitty and Lance" Kitty rushed to hug her parents "Oh Kitty we were so scared" Kitty fell the tears roll down her cheeks "Mommy, Daddy if wouldn't have been for Jean and that Bat-guy, I would have died, I think they want to help me" Both of her parents nodded and hugged their daughter "We know the professor told that you were in trouble, so we came as fast as we could" he leaned closer and whispered to Kitty´s ear " We can let you go with them, they are people like you" Kitty nodded excitedly. "Maybe I can finally make some friends!" The professor smiled at the scene, before looking around "Where is Bru… I mean Batman" Jean looked down "He is fighting the creepy guy in the fog" Charles looked at the fog and scanned the area, he felt Bruce´s mind, he was scared and his mind was so troubled, he also felt the mind of a broken mind. He tried to reach Bruce´s mind but was flashed with images of Bruce´s parents getting shot in the chest, their funeral and the most haunting of all, their corpses telling Bruce how he had failed.

Bruce watched as his parents walked closer to him, they were just corpses; their eyes were blank without life. "You should have fought for us Bruce, like a man" his father said and his mother started sobbing "Why did you let us die Bruce"-"You´re a disgrace son!" Bruce felt weak, his mind was weak, he was weak, and what if what they´re saying is true? "No you´re wrong, you are not my father, this is not real!" Bruce cleared his thoughts, his surroundings started crumbling like the barriers in his mind, this was not the end. "What's happening?!" Scarecrow screamed in rage and confusion "I gave you enough dose to drive anyone insane!" Batman grabbed him by the collar and punched him "The antidote now!" Scarecrow felt trapped, but he had a chance to escape, he did have an antidote "Here you go" He throw the antidote far away and when Batman went for it he had disappeared in the fog.

"Reports are coming from Deerfield high, they have found the antidote, right now as we speak they are duplicating it, the perpetrator is Jonathan Crane…" Lance switched off the T.V and sneered "Stupid bat and stupid Scarecrow, they ruined my plan"-"It appears you have no place to go young one" Lance turned to this mysterious woman "Who are you?" Mystique smiled and changed form "My name is Mystique and I offer you a chance to get back at the X-men who ruined your plan" Lance smiled "That´s great I will crush them and the Bat" Mystique raised an eyebrow, the bat? But smiled again "Come with me, my young avalanche"

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I will not be doing "Rogue" next, I will deal with Kitty adapting the team and Bruce trying to find Scarecrow, what do you think of the character? Oh and in the episode that features quicksilver and spike one of Marvel´s must famous anti-hero will show up.**

**Can you guess who? Read and review.**

**See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

A bat in Bayville's sky

Part 5

Adapting

**Kitty`s house:**

Kitty sighted as she finished packing all her stuff, today was the day she was moving to the Xavier institute, she looked at the picture that her parents gave her: the three of them were hugging in a park, surrounded by flowers, she sniffed "Kitty the professor is here"-"coming mom" she looked around her room one last time and exited the door, she walked down stairs and hear he father talking with Charles "And are you sure that no one will hurt my daughter?"-"No Mr. Pryde, the perimeter is secured and Logan, a friend of mine, checks the surrounding areas" her father lowered his voice to a whisper "What about the insane Scarecrow?" Kitty tensed, she had been having nightmares about him all week, and many kids at Deerfield high had to go with a doctor to help them control their fears. "You don't have to worry about Crane, he can`t go near the mansion without me noticing, and besides, he is being hunted down by…" "Batman" Kitty finished for the professor "Yes, hello Kitty; are you ready to go?" kitty nodded but turned to her parents "I´m going to miss you guys so much" her mother blinked back tears "We will miss you too sweetheart, may Hashem(1) be with you" Her father hugged her again and kissed the top of her forehead "Be careful, honey and don't worry, will see you for holidays" Kitty nodded letting the tears fall, after another hug she turned to the Professor "I`m ready" Xavier nodded and they got in the car. Ororo introduced herself and drove them to very far from the center of the city "Like, why are we going this way I though the airport was in the other side of the town" Ororo smiled and Charles chuckled "Kitty we do not need to pay for a plane" He grabbed his phone and dialed Scott "Prepare the plane and please make sure Bruce is in the plane as well".

**At the Blackbird:**

"Sure thing professor" Scott prepared the engines and yelled outside "Hey Bruce come inside, we are leaving as soon as the Professor arrives" when he didn't heard a response Scott grunted annoyed, Bruce was being stubborn again, rubbing his temples he decided to go outside and get him himself "Bruce?" The entire forest was deserted, and only the sound of the insects and the occasional bird was heard "Bruce didn't you hear me"-"I did" Scott jumped and turned around to glare at Bruce who had a smirk plastered in his face "Don't do that, you know how much it freaks me out, what were you doing anyway?" Bruce took out a bag full with chemicals "I got them from Crane`s apartment, I will find how he did the formula and were did he get all this stuff, so I can track him down"-"Why don't you let the police deal with this Scarecrow guy"-"they wouldn't know how to" Scott sighted again "I think I hear the professor`s car" Scott turned around and spotted the car, it was very far. "How in the world did you hear him at this distance?"-"Ninja training"

Kitty couldn't believe her eyes; the professor had a plane, a super cool looking plane!

"Kitty please follow me, Ororo will get the car inside the storage area"-"The plane has a storage area!?" Charles nodded and signaled her to follow him inside "this is the Blackbird, it`s our way of transporting and get to the fellow mutants in a shorter amount of time and help them" Kitty looked around the plane mouth opened "This is such a cool plane"-"I know" she turned around and saw a young man with red glasses and a gentle smile. "My name is Scott Summers; nice to meet you" Kitty smiled and shakes his hand "Is nice to meet you too" Charles looked around "Where`s Bruce"-"I`m right here professor, I was just putting some stuff in my bag" Kitty looked at Bruce, he was in his same black t-shirt that in the day they met, Bruce looked at her and gave her a charming smile "Hello Kitty is nice to see you again" Kitty blushed and smiled at him "Hi, how are you"-"Fine, thanks" Ororo walked inside the plane and took the co-pilot seat "Ready to go home kids" they all nodded and took their seats, Scott sited right next to Bruce and Kitty behind them "Hey Bruce, you are going to school tomorrow right?" Bruce groaned "Cant I just be homeschooled or something"-"No, you are not staying at the institute all day doing those investigations of yours"-"Why not, it would be cool"-"NO!"-"Fine, I`ll go" Scott grinned, he had defeated Bruce this round. Kitty looked at Bruce in amusement before a question popped in her mind "Hey, aren't you, like, from Bayville?" Bruce chuckled "No, I am from Gotham City" Kitty gasped "I heard is horrible there" Bruce nodded thoughtful "Oh yes, there´s no other place with more crime than Gotham". Bruce snapped out of his trance and smiled again "But is not that bad, I mean, I came out all right" Scott laughed at Bruce "Says the bat with ninja skills" Bruce shot him a glare.

**X-Men mansion:**

Kurt was teleported to the hangar were the Blackbird had just landed "Ja, they are here!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, Bruce was the first to come out with (as always) a blank expression "Hello Kurt, how was school" Kurt shrugged "Ah, boring" Bruce looked around "Where is Jean"-"She is with Duncan Mathews"-"Oh, don't tell that to Scott" Kurt sniggered. Kitty got out of the jet jumping in excitement "entering trough the cascade was so cool!" she then spotted Bruce talking with… a blue elf? "Bruce?"-"Hey Kitty, this is my friend, Kurt Wagner" Kurt extended his hand "Hello" Kitty shook it slightly put off because it was blue and fuzzy "Well, I'm going to get some pizza from the kitchen, see ya" he disappeared. Kitty looked at the spot he was and then back at Bruce "he can teleport, he is just not fuzzy and blue; come with me I`ll show you to your room" Bruce guided her trough the mansion giving brief explanations about the mansion, some of the rooms that he knew, the normal stuff "Here is your room Kitty if you need anything my room is right in front of this room, ok?" –"Sure, thanks for everything Bruce"-"see you around" he then proceeded to go to his room and close the door behind him. Kitty smiled when she closed the door, maybe being here wasn't going to be so bad.

**Mississippi:**

The river was calm, the fishes swam peacefully eating some bugs once in a while, one got close to the surface and stopped to look at a lone figure who was close to the river, a young teen with brown hair (except for two white stripes) and a gothic attire, looked back with an amused expression, the fish quickly saw back into the dark, Rogue stared at the calm waters and sighted "how ah wish ah was just a fish" loneliness was finally getting to her, she didn't have friends because everybody she was weird and creepy, at first it hurt but now she was used to it, or at least that`s what she believed. The only person who spoke to her and truly cared for her was Irene, her guardian, mother and friend "Rogue what are you doing so close to the lake, they are alligators down there" Irene asked her foster daughter, knowing she was brooding "Ah know, ah just wanted to see some fishes"-"what do you say if make something for dinner and we watch a movie?, well you watch, I hear" she chuckled but stopped and shivered in fear "I feel something, in the water, he is evil" she gasped in fear, she saw trough her visions the beast from the deeps "Step away from the water Rogue!" Rogue looked at her with a puzzled expression but did it anyways because she saw the fears in her eyes, she quickly jumped besides her just in time to skip the jaws of a monster, seeing that he had nothing in his mouth, he growled and stood at his full size, he was two or three times bigger than the average man, his yellow reptilian eyes watched them, they appeared soulless and with hunger in them, his tale hit the ground some time to intimidate. "I`m in a mood for a quick snack" his voice was deep and inhuman, he laughed and lifted one of his fearsome claws ready to cut Rogue and Irene, but a voice from behind the monster made him halt "Killer Croc what the hell do you think you`re doing!?" Croc turned around to look at the smaller figure, a man in a brown suit, and short brown hair looked at him disapprovingly "Get lost Crane this is my hunt!"-"I told to follow me and help me carry these instruments, you know damn well they are important" Croc wanted to argue but he was getting paid so he just grumbled something and turned to leave but stopped "They saw us, we should kill them"-"Who will believe a Goth freak and a pathetic blind woman, don't be ridiculous, now let's go, the bat is hunting me down".

Rogue stood there, breathing hard and turned to look at Irene who was shaking "What were they?!"-"Honey easy, there`s no need to panic"-"What do yah mean with that, a freaking monster just attacked us!"-"I will call someone, just please, don't tell anyone about these, I will deal with this" Irene walked inside the house and went to her room, took out her private telephone, that Raven gave her, she didn't want her near her baby, but the visions told her to call her, she sighted and dialed "Raven, we got trouble…"

1) That`s how the Jewish call God.

**A/N:**

**Mini episode just to introduce our favorite croc, next is "Rogue recruit", I have so much planed for that episode, thanks to everybody who reviewed, reviews make my day. See you soon!**

**Au-revoir!**


End file.
